


MinHo Headcanons

by EloveHo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Jung Yunho, M/M, Top Shim Changmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo
Summary: (mostly dirty) drabbles inspired by pics





	1. hair pulling

Changmin likes it when Yunho touches pats his head or ruffles his hair, the feeling is so satisfying it makes him almost want to purr every time. Hair pulling is also good, especially during sex, sometimes he even makes sure that Yunho pulls harder than necessary. 

Yunho feels guilty when Changmin deep-throat him a few times in a row and would stop him by pulling on his hair, but Changmin just groans lowly around Yunho’s dick, like a beast unwilling to let go of its prey. The vibration goes directly into the tip and makes Yunho cum so hard.


	2. fisting

They only do this when there's no work the next day. Changmin works Yunho open slowly and carefully until he is able to take the fist, and more. It is good that Changmin has the smaller hands.


	3. professional dom!min x office worker!ho

Office employee Yunho has to work so hard to be "used" by the famous dom Shim one hour every week. The money he has can only get him the most basic service. He needs to clean himself and get ready with a blindfold and kneeling on the ground in the room for his master. Most of the time he won't even get to see Mr.Shim's face.

Sometimes he gets told to wear his work suit to the session. Master takes off his trousers just enough to expose his prepared hole and insert the glass beads, before putting them back on. He has to squeeze the beads out. As he is bent forwards, the suit trousers are tight over his hole, and every bead can be seen as they come out of him. The movement of the beads gets more obvious as the fabric gets wetter by the lube.

If more than one comes out at a time, there will be punishment.

 


	4. morning wood

Changmin can be such a tease sometimes. He has been edging Yunho for more than twenty minutes now, playing with his dick like it's a new Lego set on Christmas day. Being kept on the verge of cumming is getting painful, especially when Yunho have just woken up to his morning wood being toyed with, he hasn't even had the chance to pee yet.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed Changmin off and got up from the bed to go to the bathroom, knowing full well that he will have to jack off into the toilet. He can still hear Changming laughing and rolling on the bed, that little bastard, wait and see how many reps of the new dance routine he will be doing today.

 


	5. CEO!Shim x professional sub!Yunho

Things are a lot more smooth than when they first started. Now Yunho prepares himself just the way Shim Jr. like him, all cleaned up, stretched out (and sometimes tied up) under his suits and ready to go. Shim Jr.'s secretary, the always nice and professional Miss Seo, will come and pick him up from his workshop. He can tell that Miss Seo knows exactly what these meetings are about and is a little embarrassed by it from the way she avoids his eyes after the sessions. She's very cute when she blushes, it makes her look less intimidating.

On the other hand, intimidating is exactly what Shim Jr. is going for. He chooses the toy he wants to use after blindfolding Yunho, so the anticipation builds up to the pain, and the release. Shim Jr. has paid enough for the relationship to be exclusive so the only marks on Yunho's skin are from when he left them last session. The throbbing red lines had turned into the duller purple and greens, no doubt making Yunho think of him every time he sits. Shim Jr. cannot wait to freshen them up a little.

\-------------------

This is a busy week in the Shim corporate, and they can only fit in two sessions consecutively. Miss Seo comes in during the mid-session break to tend to the guest while Shim Jr. goes to return some emergent phone calls.

Surprisingly, Yunho is still in his three-piece suit, with just some... minor blemishes.

'Oh. Let me wipe that for you, Mr Jung.'

 

'Ah thank you Miss Seo, but that won't be necessary.'

 

'I'll get dirty again very soon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter:@BuBB_LE if you are interested ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
